


Handcuffs and Kinks

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, cus it turns out to be sappy instead as usual, i swear its not as kinky as the title and summary suggested, i tried to make the handcuffs as the main character but i failed, just a pathetic excuse of a story written mindlessly to satisfy a whim, pwmp that written itself, woojin is a sweetheart and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: Inspired by Nielwink moment in the fansign event in which Jihoon got handcuffed.





	Handcuffs and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot is mindlessly written in commemoration of that legendary fancam of nielwink. And I got triggered to write because of nielwinkdeprived sorry it didn't come out as kinky cus I was carried away by the romantic mood in the story ;--;
> 
> For my love for nielwink and all their generous moments shown these days, I hereby produced another porn without much plot for all the nielwink deprived fans~ hope you enjoy it~
> 
> P/S: The nielwink community needs more fanfic based on that fancam imo orz

After the fansign, Wanna One gathered in the dressing room to change their costumes.

 

At a corner, a rabbit-like man yelled in annoyance.

 

“Ya!! Park Woojin, aren’t you going to take this off from me?!!”

 

The rabbit-like man was Park Jihoon, and his face was red as he chased after Woojin who was running around with a key in his hand. As embarrassing and uncomfortable it felt to run while having his hands cuffed to the back, Jihoon had to endure it for the sake of gaining complete freedom again.

 

 _Woojin, you shitty bastard!!!_ Jihoon screamed as he continued to chase after Woojin. The room was in a chaos because of the two of them, plus the number of people that crowded together in one room. The people that witnessed the scene merely laughed as if it was a normal occurence that they see everyday. _Woojinnie and Jihoonie are at it again._

 

Woojin was cackling after he managed to dodge Jihoon who almost got him cornered. Due to the frustration, Jihoon ended up kneeling on the floor and let out a pathetic noise as if he wanted to weep.

 

“Aish…really. Stop it already. I still need to change out of this costume.” The sudden seriousness in his voice made it clear that he wanted Woojin to stop playing around with him. Despite that, Woojin still grinned mischievously while twirling the key around his finger in a taunting manner.

 

“But Jihoon-ah, I think this image fits you well though?”

 

“...” In that second, Jihoon shot a sharp almost withering glare to Woojin. _Like hell it does…_

__

“Why look at me like that? Because of me, your fancafe is going to have a blast with all your pictures today. You should be happy that I helped you to make a lot of your fans happy today.”

 

“Park Woojin…You, really… ” He swears the moment he gets his hand on Woojin in the dorm later, he is going to commit a bloody homicide. Even screaming for mercy wouldn’t help Woojin at that point.

 

“Come and get this.” Woojin dangled the key in front of him with a naughty glint in his eyes, challenging him. 

 

Jihoon’s eyes zeroed on the shining key like a target. Agitated, he stood up and was ready to launch himself to another chase, but a large body unexpectedly blocked his path.

 

It was the body of a now freshly changed Daniel. No longer in his police costume, he was now simply dressed in a black shirt, pants, and a gray jacket. The sudden appearance also caught Woojin offguard, before he knew it the key was snatched from his hand by Daniel in a blink of an eye. _Ahhh, hyung, why~_

__

_Sorry, Woojinnie. If Jihoon doesn’t change now, we are all gonna be back late._

 

Daniel then went to Jihoon with the newly-obtained key in his hand. Jihoon was pouting as he turned his back and showed his cuffed hands to Daniel without the latter having to say anything. Jihoon was relieved to have Daniel coming to the rescue, and he was somehow used to having his hyung being the one to save him because in games it was also Daniel who often saved his character from getting killed.

 

The handcuffs made a clicking sound as Daniel fitted the key into the lock. Simultaneously a wider larger body pressed against Jihoon from behind as lips touched the shell of his earlobe. A whisper ghosted on his sensitive ear, sounding amused. _But Woojinnie is right. It does fit you.You look deadly sexy in it.  
_

__

The handcuffs fell down to the floor with a loud clinking sound. Jihoon was more distracted at comprehending the underlying suggestiveness that laced those whispered words. Daniel laughed at the incredulous look on Jihoon’s face before proceeding to the table to pack his stuffs into his bag. It was as if he was acting like nothing had happened, like he didn’t just say something provocative to Jihoon in the middle of all these people.

 

Jihoon’s face turned red like a tomato. Because he was unable to say anything in retort, he picked up the handcuffs and threw it to Daniel's back.  _Stupid hyung!!_ and hurriedly ran off to change with a flustered face.

 

“Ya, isn’t Jihoonie being too severe? Really, I thought he had grown into an adult but he is still behaving like a kid. Are you okay, Niel-ah?” Jisung who saw the scene shook his head and rubbed Daniel’s back in a worrying manner. _Thank goodness this handcuff is too light to cause any injuries._

 

“Hyung, give me that.” Despite the mistreatment, the expression on Daniel’s face was light and unaffected.

 

Jisung looked at the handcuffs in his hand then asked absent-mindedly as he handed it to Daniel. “Oh. What do you need it for?”

 

“It’s an interesting gift from the fans.” Daniel laughed, looking amused. He put the handcuffs together with his other stuffs in the bag and zipped it up.

 

“I just think I should cherish their good intention.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon woke up when the van finally came to a stop in front of their dorm. He yawned and struggled to keep his eyes awake as he dragged himself out with heavy steps. As the fansign started late, thus they had also ended late.

 

Upon reaching the dorm, one by one the members entered their respective room. It was only Seongwu who had a late night schedule right after the fansign event and couldn’t come back together with them to the dorm. Daniel had no roommate for the night.

 

“Jihoon-ah.”

 

“Eung?” Jihoon who was drinking water in the kitchen before going to sleep looked at Daniel who was approaching him. It seemed like it was only the two of them who hadn’t gone into their room.

 

Daniel hugged him suddenly from behind. The touch made Jihoon splutter the water he was drinking back into the glass. Coughing, he wiped the water from his mouth and put down the glass into the sink. _Hyung, what are you doing suddenly? Other people might see us…!_ He tried to release himself from Daniel’s arms, but Daniel was trapping him in a strong hold. _Everyone’s going to sleep already._ Daniel’s voice sounded amused as he swayed Jihoon around in his embrace. _Come to my room, Hoon-ah. I have no roommate tonight. I’m lonely._

__

Jihoon turned back to look at Daniel and frowned. _Why are you being like this…so suspicious._

Daniel laughed and kissed his nape, making Jihoon shiver from the sudden touch to his sensitive spot. Daniel was the kind of person who knew what to say to make a person succumb. In other words, Jihoon was simply weak against him. Jihoon was not a touchy-feely person nor was he a person who liked cheesy words, but since he and Daniel started dating he seemed to have started liking all the touches and the sweet cheesy words that were directed exclusively for him. It was strange, the feeling was different when it came from Daniel. Jihoon already knew that Daniel was a romantic guy from the dating stories he told the members, and it was understandable to treat his girlfriends that way. But treating Jihoon, who is a male, the same way was something that was questionable. In the end, Jihoon concluded that it was just because it was Daniel’s nature and it was his way of loving someone. Somehow, it turned out to be a lovable side of Daniel which only Jihoon could see under the secrecy of their relationship.

 

“Fine…” In the end, Jihoon relented and allowed himself to be steered by Daniel. Before he went to Daniel’s room though, he went to check on Woojin first. He was relieved when he found the guy already snoring away on his bed. Taking a pillow and the pink bunny plushie from his bed, he quietly skittered out from his room to Daniel’s room.

 

Daniel was lying on his bed, scrolling his phone when Jihoon entered the room. Jihoon stood in the middle of the room with his pillow and plushie hugged in his arms and frowned.

 

“What’s the matter?” Daniel noticed the conflict that was expressed visibly on Jihoon’s face.

 

“Where should I sleep?”

 

Daniel looked at him as if he was being ridiculous. “Here, of course.” He patted the spot beside him on his bed. _You can’t sleep on Ong Seongwu’s bed while I’m here._

 

“But…both of us can’t fit in your bed.” Jihoon reasoned while noting Daniel's body which was already occupying 3/4 of the whole bed.

 

“What are you talking about? Of course it’ll fit. Come here.” Daniel motioned to him with an affectionate smile while sitting up with his arms spread open. Jihoon reluctantly climbed to his bed with one knee, and he was immediately pulled in by Daniel’s arms. _Ya, if you take this big plushie with you, of course we can’t fit in the bed._ Daniel laughed as he held up the bunny plushie and looked at its big shiny glass eyes. The bunny looked exactly like Jihoon, and it was probably why Jihoon liked it enough to let it sleep with him every night.

 

Jihoon pouted his red lips but didn’t say anything in protest, knowing Daniel was right. He put down the plushie on the table in front of the bed and went back to settle on the bed. He laid down on his back beside Daniel.

 

“Hyung, it’s still pretty cramped.” Jihoon commented as he wiggled his shoulder which was digging against Daniel’s side rather uncomfortably.

 

Daniel began to move. “We don’t have to lay in this position.” Daniel adjusted his position so that he was lying on his side, prodding Jihoon to follow as well. Soon, they were both lying on their sides with Daniel spooning Jihoon from the back. Jihoon didn’t know where to put his hands, so he opted to put them under his head.

 

Daniel was so close that he was practically plastered to his back, and Jihoon could feel Daniel breathing against his nape.

 

“Hoon-ah. I saw the pictures and videos the fans took.”

 

“Oh. Which one?”

 

“The one where both of us were playing with that punching toy you got from the fan. They posted it on your fancafe.”

 

“...Wait. Since when did you become a member of my fancafe?”

 

“Since the beginning? Why are you so surprised?”

 

“No…Nothing.” Jihoon didn’t know that Daniel was following his fancafe. It was a bit embarrassing to discover this now. He was feeling slightly guilty too because as opposed to Daniel, he wasn’t a member of his fancafe. But that didn’t mean he was being indifferent about things concerning Daniel! It was just that because he could see Daniel and talk to him everyday, so he hardly felt the need to follow updates from his fancafe…

 

As if Daniel read his thoughts, he said with a smile. “I just liked looking the pictures that they posted of you in their fancafes. The fans are really good at taking pictures. You looked pretty in every single one of them, like a little flower.” _Plus knowing this pretty little flower belonged to me makes me appreciate having you close to me._

__

Like usual, these kind of words came out of Daniel’s mouth unabashedly. Jihoon was often caught off guard by the sweet words that were easily spoken by Daniel without embarrassment. As a result, Jihoon could feel the heat spreading on his face, dusting his cheeks and ears with redness. It was a good thing he was facing away from Daniel.

 

Jihoon was alerted when he suddenly felt hand that was not his own starting to travel down his body. Before that hand can reach to its now predicted destination, Jihoon hurriedly grabbed onto the wrist and stopped it.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked with a nervous voice.

__

“Touching you.”

 

“Where are you intending to touch?” He turned to look at Daniel pointedly.

 

“The place where you can feel the most.” With modesty still intact in his words, Daniel whispered to him with a smile. The modesty in his actions though did not tally with his words. The hand that was stopped easily released itself and went to slip inside Jihoon’s pajama pants. _Ah…you can’t do this._

 

“Why do you think I ask you to come and be my roommate for the night?”

 

“...T-To accompany you because you were lonely...”

 

Daniel laughed. “Naive, innocent Park Jihoon. Your age is 20, but you’re still a kid. Jisung hyung was right.” After he said that, Daniel immediately pushed Jihoon’s shoulders down so that the latter was lying flat on the bed, meanwhile Daniel had climbed on top of his body and was looking down at him with glinting eyes that seemed to be full of mischief.

 

Jihoon wriggled underneath him awkwardly. There was one thing that Daniel had learned since dating Jihoon. It was that when Jihoon acted awkwardly, his face and ears would usually turn red because he was actually shy. At those moments, Jihoon wouldn’t even be able to look at someone in the eyes. Like now.

 

It was really adorable. Park Jihoon, 20 years old, who liked to call himself a real man, became a cute shy blushing little kid under Daniel. It was insanely cute that Daniel couldn’t resist but to tease the little kid with affection just to see him blushing more. It never got old even after countless times he had witnessed this after they started dating.

 

Naturally, his lips fell onto Jihoon’s to taste the sweetness of his little flower. Daniel brought Jihoon’s wrists up and held them trapped above his head while he continued to massage their lips together. He probed his tongue along the seams of Jihoon’s lips, and Jihoon easily parted them open to allow Daniel’s tongue in. Soon their tongues were tangling with each other while their saliva mixed. Jihoon got distracted by the feel of Daniel’s lips and tongue which was conquering his whole attention, therefore was unaware when Daniel slipped his hand under the pillow and took out a shiny metallic object from it. He remained unaware even while Daniel bound both his wrists with the object.

 

Click.

 

It was the distinct sound of click that pulled Jihoon out from his daze. With blinking half-lidded eyes, he uncomprehendingly wondered the reason for the wide meaningful smile on Daniel’s face at the moment.

 

“Hoon-ah, let’s try something different tonight.” Daniel bent down to peck him briefly on the lips, looking amused.

 

It was then that Jihoon felt the restraint. When he looked up, he noticed the familiar handcuffs that were bound around both his wrists.

 

“W-What…” He frowned, and started tugging his wrists apart repeatedly. The distinct sense of being restrained making him feel powerless to do anything.  

 

“Stay still.” Daniel pushed Jihoon’s shirt up to his chin and started trailing his lips down his exposed body. Jihoon shivered at the sensation of the warm lips tickling its way south.  

 

“Hyung, its so uncomfortable like this…” Jihoon meekly complained as he watched Daniel. Daniel ignored him and continued to travel further down until he reached the band of his pajama pants. With one single pull, the pajama pants were off his legs and soon Jihoon was left embarrassingly naked with only a shirt that was barely covering his chest.

 

“I imagined of eating you like this when I saw you in cuffs... My pretty little flower, unable to move and only able to accept and express pleasure, it made my imagination go a little bit too wild.”

 

Daniel’s hand grabbed Jihoon below and started stroking. Jihoon became quiet, and his movement became subdued gradually. Daniel can tell Jihoon was enjoying the moment. He decided that he didn’t want to miss out too. Pulling off his pants, he released his throbbing desire and slid it against Jihoon’s. He gathered Jihoon’s legs, crossed them and laid them on one side of his shoulder while his dick get in between his thighs and started sliding.

 

 _Ah…hyung._ Jihoon was moaning at the action of the other. It was something that they never did before, and Jihoon felt himself going dizzy as he watched the obscene sight of the other’s erection sliding in and out through the gap from his thigh, all at the same time also sliding against his own.

 

“Jihoon-ah, don’t you have good thigh strength? Put all your strength on them right now, make it tighten a lot...” Daniel instructed breathily. Jihoon was then flustered at the fact that his thighs had to be used for such obscene purpose. But as he saw the aroused face of Daniel and the way his dick was twitching and pulsing between his thighs, he obediently tightened around Daniel with as much strength as he could. It immediately elicited a loud groan from Daniel. _Ah, fuck, that’s too tight, Jihoon-ah… Not too tight…_

__

For once, Jihoon was the one who got to laugh as he watched the pain that twisted the expression on Daniel’s face. _You were the one who wanted me to use all my strength._

__

Daniel heaved a loud breath upon being released. He made a pathetic face as he grumbled at the ridiculous strength of Jihoon’s thighs.

 

“That would teach you not to use my thighs for this purpose again, hyung.” Jihoon laughed again, eyes folding prettily. It was such a deceiving sight in regards to the strong lower body that he owned that Daniel couldn’t help but to feel betrayed.

 

“Don’t forget I still have you restrained. I’ll make you regret this.” Daniel smiled mischievously as he once again gathered Jihoon’s legs to him, only this time they were spread apart as they laid on each side of his shoulders. Jihoon suddenly felt self-conscious at the position that seemed to expose him shamelessly. Taking the lube from the side of the bed, he poured it messily all over Jihoon’s opening and his dick. It was all done in such an impatient manner that even when he pushed in through Jihoon’s slick hole, it didn’t take long for him to get it all the way in. Jihoon’s legs were lifted higher on his shoulders as Daniel focused on thrusting into the right spot. They had had sex for a few times already, and Daniel had known where Jihoon felt the most. It was easy to know that he had hit it when Jihoon’s body suddenly stiffeened and his head tilted back with a loud moan.

 

“Shh…Don’t be too loud.” Daniel reached down with a hand and clasped it on Jihoon’s mouth to silence him. Jihoon gazed up at him with teary, red eyes while Daniel continued to stab his spot. The moans were left muffled in his hand that stuck on his mouth. With every movement, the handcuffs clinked against the bedpost and it was making a loud noise. Eventhough they were hidden in Daniel’s room, but it was possible to awaken the members who were sleeping at the other room if they made too much noise.

 

He turned Jihoon to his front. He unlocked the handcuffs for a moment to bring Jihoon’s hands to his back, this time cuffing him from behind, all the while his pretty obedient Jihoon was complying through it all. As Jihoon could not support himself with his hands anymore, he was left with his cheek pushed against the pillow. Daniel watched the view from behind, aroused as he felt his breath growing harsher at the sight of the spine curving exquisitely, making the dip above Jihoon's hips more prominent and his waist curvier. The small hands that were bound to the back by the handcuffs made the body look submissive and delectable. The temptation was too great to handle. Without wasting time, Daniel inserted his dick back inside Jihoon and started to pound blissfully into the deep enveloping heat, at the same time with each thrust forward, he used his hands to pull Jihoon back to him with the grip he had on the cuffs. Again, he effortlessly found his prostate. Jihoon hurriedly buried his face into the pillow, body trembling as his prostate was repeatedly struck. As Daniel’s hips increased in pace, he shifted his hold onto the back of Jihoon’s neck and shoulder and pressed Jihoon further down to the pillow. Jihoon’s scream was effectively drowned into the pillow when he came later, with body that shook in pleasure as his cum spilled all over the sheets below. Daniel hugged Jihoon’s back tightly and bit his nape as he made a few last thrusts, pulling himself out just in time to come all over Jihoon’s back.

 

Both of them deeply breathed through the haziness in their mind in the aftermath. Jihoon, who was still restrained and lying on his front, uncomfortably shifted while tugging his wrists. The slight clinking sound attracted Daniel’s attention.

 

 _Right…Let me just get this off you now._ Daniel laughed, getting up and returning to the bed with a key in his hand.  With one twist of the key, the cuff was released with a resounding click. Jihoon rubbed his reddened wrists with lips that were jutted out adorably. Feeling apologetic at the red marks on the pale wrists, Daniel took them into his hands and kissed them soothingly, hoping they would fade by tomorrow or else Jihoon might risked of getting troubled with all the questions from the other members.

 

Because Jihoon was already exhausted from the schedule, plus the unexpected sex he had with Daniel, he was unable to hid his tiredness any longer. His eyelids fell shut, and he was asleep in mere seconds, completely oblivious to his still obvious nakedness. It was a good thing Daniel was there to help him put on his clothes back while Jihoon slept soundly.

 

Smiling at the sight of his quietly sleeping lover, he moved to gather the smaller body into his arms. They slept nestled together the whole night.

 

The next morning, they were woken up by anxious knocks and an urgent-sounding voice.

 

“Daniel hyung, wake up! I can’t find Jihoon anywhere in the room, I think we’ve forgotten to bring him back home with us!”

 

At that very moment, Jihoon, the first to wake up, got startled and pushed himself up from the bed in a rush, in the process accidentally pushing Daniel off the cramped bed. The large body fell to the floor with a thud, and a pained husky groan emitted from it. _Sorry!_ _Sorry!_ Jihoon hastily got out of the bed to check on Daniel while apologizing profusely in a hushed voice. It was just that he got panicked when the voice of Woojin came through the door first thing in the morning.

 

“Daniel hyung, are you okay? What was that noise?” On the other side of the door, Woojin's voice sounded again, this time with his concern directed to Daniel.

 

Daniel who had just recovered from the fall, rubbed the aching back of his head which had gotten knocked on the floor earlier. It was like a splash of cold water to his face so early in the morning being woken up in such a way.

 

“...Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“Hyung, as I said I can’t find Jihoon anywhere. I think he is-”

 

“Woojin-ah, don’t worry. Jihoonie is here.”

 

“...Eh? What is he doing in your room?”

 

Jihoon nervously gazed at Daniel as he bit his nails in worry. Woojin is going to feel that something is off...

 

Daniel stroked Jihoon's head and calmed him down.

 

“We played games together last night. It was very late, and he fell asleep in my room.”

 

Daniel nudged Jihoon who was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“O-Oh Woojin-ah, yes! What hyung said is true! I couldn’t bring myself back to our room, s-so I fell asleep here.”

 

Daniel’s shoulder was shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. _Can’t you pretend to be more convincing?_

__

_I’m trying...!_

__

“...I see. Hm, then, okay. I was just worried that Jihoon might’ve gotten left behind again like the other time, I’m glad it wasn’t the case. Well, you two should get up and go get ready already. We have schedule to attend in an hour.” With that, Woojin left. The sound of his padding footsteps gradually faded.

 

Jihoon visibly heaved a sigh of relief. Daniel couldn’t stand it anymore and burst out laughing, his face falling onto Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“...I’m not going to sleep in your room again next time.” _That was dangerous._ Jihoon mumbled sulkily.

 

“Why? We didn’t get discovered though?” Daniel tilted his head innocently as he looked at Jihoon.

 

“I’m still not going to sleep in your room!” _I won’t do it again no matter what you say!_ Jihoon huffed resolutely and stood up, stomping out of the room.

 

Daniel followed him with laughter in his trails. _Oh, I’m still gonna make you do it again one way or another. That's right Jihoon-ah, let's do it again tonight. Seongwu hyung will be busy tonight too.  
_

 

_I said no, didn't I!_

 

 

As their noise faded in the background, the shiny handcuffs that was left behind remained laying innocently on the bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On Pjhjigglypuff bb recommendation, I'll start advertising my twitter to the public :3 Feel free to follow me~  
> Twitter: haribotokki
> 
> Ah and yes please tell me who you are so that ill be able to follow you back :)


End file.
